Black Rose
by LizzyLunatic
Summary: Lizzy struggles to put up her old front, but it's hard, so when the Akatsuki decide they want her, she goes willingly. does love kill past love? Or does the pain never end?


I guess you could my started out normal. It was a Saturday, so I slept until 11, woke up, showered, dressed. I called my dad and he asked me to dust. Since I don't really care weather I don't do it or not, I told him I would and with a sigh, walked out into the big living room and dusted there, before going to the smaller living room and putting on my favorite show, Naruto, whilst dusting. But the strangest thing happed, as I reached over the TV to grab a picture, I felt a gravitational push towards the TV.

I should have hit the glass.

Instead, I tumbled through the screen with Pledge in one hand, and a family photo in the other. I closed my eyes and when my knees hit the ground I opened them with quickness.

Of course it had to be the scene with all the Akatsuki in it. And other course I had to blink about eight time before I realized two thing.

1 This wasn't my house.

2 There were a bunch of S-class ninja staring at me like I was an alien, all capable of rendering me into a wheelchair for the rest of my days without even thinking about it.

So imagine me. Little, not-so-pretty, fourteen-years-young me when Hidan came right up to my face.

"Can I kill her?" He asked, turning to the leader, I took that chance to scoot away and create my personal bubble again.

"No, I summoned her here." He replied. The name instantly came to mind out of nowhere. Pein, the temporary leader.

Hidan 'harrumphed' and looked at me. I suppressed the urge to laugh at his look of disappointment and tried to focus on something with a slight amount of importance, like, why in the hell Pein needed a 14-year-old.

"Lizzy." Pein said, looking at me. I looked back up at him, I knew my face must've been amused, because he smirked before he continued. "So, you know about the Akatsuki, Ne?"

"Quite a bit, yes." I said, standing up to my 5 foot stature, I was amazing short for my generation.

"And you think of our plans as?" He asked.

"Extremely brilliant. A place without war sounds amazing." I answered.

"You think this because?" He asked, you could feel the curiosity in the air. Everyone seemed to wait for a response.

"Thats a rather long story." I said, biting my lower lip.

"We have time." Pein said with a nod. I sighed.

"My two brother, both of whom I loved dearly. Were killed in a war going on where I live. My best friend's in a coma from a shot to the head from a war. Cetera, cetera. See why I don't like war?" I explained it in one breath, but it wasn't rushed. The leader nodded and then looked at two people.

"Go show her to one of our spare bedrooms."

The two nodded, It was slightly hard to see them because the were in shadows, I didn't make a move until I was tackled to the floor. I looked down and saw curly black hair.

"Um, Kevs?"

"Hi Lizzy!" Came the reply, the hidden face turned upward so I could clarify that it was indeed Kevin.

"Are you drunk?

"No."

"Flying high?"

"No."

"Then this is awkward."

"Indeed."

"Let go."

"No."

"I'll hit you."

"You won't."

"Theres doubt in your voice."

"Do you still have my Green day shirt?"

"No, I have the Green day shirt that looks and smells like yours, but it is mine now."

"oh."

"Lat go of me." I sighed.

"No."

"Do you love me Kevin?"

"Yes."

"Then let me go."

Finally Kevin relented and let me go. The five minutes that had passed in that awful tackled position made my back crack when I stood up.

"Oh, Kevin, by the way. I don't love you back." I said, throwing the family picture at his head. He smiled and nodded.

"I kind of figured, you go for the dead guys." He said, I kicked him in his private area and sprayed Pledge in his hair.

"Shut up." I said, watching him rolled around on the floor with a slightly angered face. "Don't talk about it, you hear? If I ever hear you talk about it, you'll wished Afghanistan existed here."

He didn't say anything, and I took that as a conversation end and so did the shadowed two, Because the turned and started to walk. I followed them, not bother to grab the family picture that I'd thrown.


End file.
